


Domesticated

by zootopepo (pepoluan)



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, May Contain Some Fanart, Shorts collection, Slice of Life, tumblr refugee, wildehopps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepoluan/pseuds/zootopepo
Summary: A collection of shorts and super shorts about the day-to-day life of Zootopia's heroes. Mostly salvaged from my Tumblr blogs, but some original snippets/ficlets begotten from my (sometimes) overactive imagination.Although the total chapter is "?", you don't have to wait until the whole work is complete; each chapter stands on its own.Also, the chapters are NOT IN CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER.





	1. Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick & Judy had a race. A cop's race. Someone ended up getting hustled by the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally posted in 2 parts on my Tumblr side-blog, "zootopepo.tumblr.com". [First part here](https://zootopepo.tumblr.com/post/176542825244/smugbeverage-cimar-of-turalis-wildehopps), [second part here](https://zootopepo.tumblr.com/post/176544408944/so-heres-a-continuation-of-that-story-about). 'Repacked' as one short here.

(Inspired by a "mission" for Judy & Nick in the game _**Disney Heroes: Battle Mode**_. The progress of the mission, originally 8 screens of snippets, can be seen in [this Imgur album](https://imgur.com/a/QBCBlP9). The mission has been retold as prose here, with some embellishments.)

 

* * *

 

"Do you miss the big cases, Nick?" Judy asked her vulpine partner out of the blue.

"Not really. It's good to have low effort cases now and then, Carrots. Time for recharging our batteries. The last one kinda brought me to the critically low level; if I'm a phone I would be beeping and blinking red."

Judy nodded absent-mindedly. "I do miss the adrenaline rush, sometimes... The suspense of the investigation, the excitement of the hunt, the exhilaration of wrapping up a solved one "

" and the huge pile of post-case report to write. Oh you bunnies, so bouncy and hyperactive," Nick verbally jabbed his partner playfully. "I tell you what, let's make this day exciting!"

Judy just huffed at Nick's faux-stereotyping there, but her ears perked up at the fox's last statement. "Okay, I'm all ears..."

"Ugh, stop with the pun, Carrots," Nick dramatically brought his paws to his forehead. "Anyways, like I had offered, I have an idea to make our big-case-less days more exciting: A Book 'Em Race."

"Say what?"

"Book 'Em Race. We'll spend the whole day on our own, racing to see who booked the most perps and/or solved the most cases by end of day."

Judy mulled this for a moment, before adding, "... sounds interesting ..."

"And to raise the stakes, the loser will do the laundry for the whole week."

"You're on, Slick! Let me remind you, you're looking at a bunny who, when Bogo asked for 100 tickets, gave him 200!" Judy accepted the challenge and boasted.

"We'll see about it, Fluff," Nick winked as he walked away. "Let's start the race tomorrow, so we have the whole day. Okay?"

"Okay. Prepare for a whole week of laundry!" Oooh, Judy's about to wipe that smug mug off Nick's face...

 

* * *

 

_[A/N: This part is transcribed/adapted from the screenshots]_

> **AND THE RACE BEGINS**
> 
> First point goes to Nick who tickets Flash for unpaid speeding tickets.
> 
> Judy grins as she brings in the elephant who's been siphoning fuel from Finnick's van for the past month. A point for the bunny.
> 
> Nick hauls Duke Weaselton in for questioning, and ten minutes later adds five marks to his "solved" tally.
> 
> Judy teams up with Chief Bogo to bust a ring of coffee thieves. The defendants refuse to talk on grounds that could incriminate them.
> 
> Our heroes both get points for taking down a group of petty thieves in an elevator.
> 
> Judy is behind by three cases. She tries to make it up by tracking down some **soap** thieves, but they make a **clean** getaway.
> 
> Desperately trying to gain a lead, Judy takes in a little old lady who's been **poaching eggs**. Turns out she was just making **brunch**.
> 
> ———
> 
> Nick wins and hands a stuffed bag to Judy. "You didn't completely clean up the City today, Carrots, but I'm sure my laundry will sparkle!"

 

* * *

 

_[A/N: Now begin the shorts proper.]_

Come laundry day.

Judy sighed audibly as she looked at the HUGE mound of laundry before her. She realized cleaning them all will take a whole day, especially considering how big Nick’s stuff ~~was~~ were.

As she figuratively rolled up her sleeve to do the battle…

She heard the voice of a fox piping up behind her:

“You don’t really think I’ll let my girlfriend do all this laundry by herself, do you?”

Judy turned around grinning, and glomp-hugged Nick.

Turned out, it still took the whole day to finish the laundry. Probably because they did a lot of… ~~naughty~~ non-laundry things while doing the cleaning.

Because sometimes being covered with soap suds is kinda ~~erotic~~ sexy… leading to MUCH interfacing between a traffic cone and a volleyball that day…

———

After kissing (the first of many that day), Nick and Judy get down to doing the laundry.

A minute of comfortable silence between them passed before Nick noticed that his girlfriend seemed to be deep in thoughts.

“Penny for your thoughts, Carrots.”

“Well, I don’t know, Nick… I mean, not that I don’t appreciate your help – which I do appreciate greatly, by the way, in more ways than one – but… your helping me… isn’t that cheating on the wager?”

“Hmmm,” Nick harrumphed as he did a mock thinking pose, “I do NOT recall we have put in writing that the winning party is forbidden, by law, to provide assistance to the losing party in any shape or form. Do you?”

Judy looked at Nick, a tic happened on her left eye.

“What about your words? ‘You didn’t clean up the city, but I’m sure my laundry will sparkle’?” Judy challenged back.

“Same.”

Judy processed his words for awhile, and confronted her boyfriend, “Did you mean I just got–”

“Hustled? Yup,” Nick interrupted. “It’s a hustle, sweetheart 💕” he winked.

Judy smiled, and punched Nick’s upper arm for good measure (strong enough to make him go “Ow”, but not too strong that he would be able to get disability allowance).

The two continued doing the laundry in comfortable, loving silence.

Before the next bout of kissy kissy, of course.


	2. After the Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ZPD Officer's salary shouldn't be enough to secure front-row tickets to Gazelle's concert.
> 
> Re-told from [this thread in Tumblr](https://zootopepo.tumblr.com/post/180025279179/pepoluan-wings-of-piano-7-pepoluan).

The rest of the ZPD, for the next few days, wondered aloud how Nick could secure tickets to the coveted front row, knowing a police’s salary and all…

> Nick actually knew Gazelle, and she him.
> 
> A long story involving a budding young cervid singer, a wisecracking vulpine wise guy, and a feared mob godfather who sponsored them both.
> 
> _I’ll tell you about it. Someday._

… and why he took only a certain bunny officer with him to the front row.

* * *

_**Scene:** Next briefing:_

**Bogo:** Alright. QUIET!!

Everyone sat and quieted.

 **Bogo:** Thank you. Now that we have all been refreshed with the Gazelle concert, although some of us may be a bit more ‘refreshed’ thanks to their VIP watching location which the TWO decided to not share with the rest of us for some reasons… gee, wonder what could that be… time to see what we have in the docket!

 **Judy & Nick:** _(blush discreetly)_


	3. Bathtub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox-sized bathtub is Judy's nemesis.

Judy _loved_ it when she moved into Nick’s place. Everything was bigger, in some cases so much bigger than whatever was on her pad. Not a difficult bar to clear of course, but still.

There was only one thing she disliked: The bathtub.

Filled up, she could easily drown in it if she slipped.

Luckily, Nick’s not Nick if he wasn’t resourceful.

After a couple of weeks, some guys came, and replaced the old bathtub with one that has whirlpool jets, bubble injectors, underwater lights, aromatherapy diffusers… and side-by-side height-adjustable seats. Where—and how—Nick purchased such opulence, though, the fox was mum about that.

But before the newfangled high-tech tub arrived?

Nick’s not Nick if he wasn’t resourceful.

For _**safety purposes**_ , Nick kindly offered Judy to sit on his lap whenever she wants to immerse in the tub.

To prevent drowning, of course.

And to be ready to perform mouth-to-mouth resuscitation if needed.

Or requested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Migrated from [my post on Tumblr](https://zootopepo.tumblr.com/post/180686697599/bathtub).


	4. Caught on Camera!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from my Tumblr, specifically [this ficlet inspired by a nice short comic](https://zootopepo.tumblr.com/post/175550924153/zootopepo-theartmanor-woops-nick-got-caught). Comic included in this chapter to give context; [the comic is not mine, it's @theartmanor's](http://theartmanor.tumblr.com/post/140652934228/woops-nick-got-caught-in-muzzletime).

[Comic by @theartmanor:](http://theartmanor.tumblr.com/post/140652934228/woops-nick-got-caught-in-muzzletime)

* * *

**Stu:** “JUDY WHAT IN GOD’S NAME THAT FOX IS DOING IN YOUR BED”

**Judy:** “uh…”

**Nick:** “Oh! Heyya to you too, Mr. Hopps.”

**Stu:** “JUDY THAT FOX IS GOING TO EAT YOU DO YOU STILL HAVE YOUR FOX REPELLENT”

**Nick:** _(whispering to Judy)_ “Technically I already did.”

**Judy:** _(blushed furiously)_

**Stu:** “WHAT DID YOU SAY FOX DID YOU JUST CONFESS THAT YOU HAVE DEFILED MY INNOCENT GIRL!?!? BONNIE GET ME MY SHOTGUN AND PREPARE THE TRUCK I AM GOING TO ZOOTOPIA *RIGHT* *NOW*” _(storms off in a fury)_

**Bonnie:** “Nice to see you kids are well and… uh… friendly. Now excuse me, I got a buck into whose empty head I have to whack some sense. With a frying pan. See you two later!” _*BLIP*_

**Judy:** …

**Nick:** …

**Judy:** …

**Nick:** “Now, that’s interesting.”

**Judy:** “Stop talking and just eat me.”


	5. Virgin-Killing Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy wore *that* sweater. Nick got so uneasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was once this meme of a backless sweater, dubbed "virgin-killing sweater", which was to be worn by a girl _without anything else underneath_. So, there's this nice fanart by Ziegelzeig that I just _had_ to [caption with a ficlet on Tumblr](https://zootopepo.tumblr.com/post/156832366869/nick-please-please-wear-this-jacket) ... and now, this ficlet is 'saved' on AO3 :-)

Art by ZIegelzeig

* * *

**Nick:** “Please, PLEASE wear this jacket, Carrots!”

**Judy:** “Why? Don’t you like this sweater?”

**Nick:** “Oh, I DO… I do SO MUCH… but others also seem to like that sweater and since I haven’t marked you, which I really want to do, others might have the wrong ideas…”

**Judy:** _(Stopping suddenly)_ “Did you just say, you want to mark me?”

**Nick:** _(Blushing hard)_ “Uhh…”

**Judy:** _(Closes the distance between them, heart beating fast)_ “Nick… I know what it means for a fox to mark someone… do you… do you really want me…” _(Tears start coming out of her eyes)_

**Nick:** “I … yes … but I don’t want to impose it you if you don’t want–”

His words got cut short as the bunny glomped him. Glomped him hard. “Oh, you stupid, dumb fox! MY dumb fox!” Judy practically shouted, while at the same time crying hard. “YES, yes I DO want!”

The fox with the silver tongue was at loss for words. Nick could only smile as he felt his own tears started forming. He hugged back the bunny that loved him, the bunny that he loved so much he was fully ready to make her his mate for life. This life and the next.


End file.
